


The Green-Eyed Whatsit

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [8]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honoria Glossop finally marries.  How does Jeeves react?</p><p>In response to the IndeedSir drabble prompt "haters gonna hate"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Whatsit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeeves helps Bertie in the bath

 “Ah, Jeeves.  Can you help me change?” Jeeves efficiently peeled the wet and tattered garments from the quaking corpus. “Rummy things, plans.” 

“Are you referring to your attempt to avoid matrimony with Miss Glossop?” 

“Er.” 

Jeeves toweled the golden locks briskly. “You seem chilled, sir. Perhaps a hot bath?” 

“Yes, please.” 

As I settled in the steaming water, Jeeves gave me a rummy look. 

“Jeeves?” 

“Miss Glossop broke your engagement after I took the liberty of hinting that molding a young gentleman of your description would eat into her hunting time.” 

“Topping, Jeeves!  Come in with me?” 

“Very good, sir.”


End file.
